Three Letters He Never Sent
by theworldwillrolltheireyes
Summary: Based of CP Coulter's Dalton. Rated for language. Shane/Micah
1. The First Letter

**Three Letters He Never Sent**

The first letter

He was never the writer. Words and Shane weren't on the best of terms, after the amount of times they'd failed him. Or he'd failed them. Either way, he had always been one for non-verbal communication. If he was angry, you'd get the silent treatment. If he was happy you'd be smothered in those big bear hugs he prided himself on. If he was feeling anything he didn't understand, or couldn't quite wrap his head around, he'd dance until it all made sense again. So, he simply did not do words. Besides, they were always more of _His_ thing.

Somehow, that excuse was enough to stop him writing the first letter.

_Dear Micah,_

_I don't even know… How did this happen? I mean, I know HOW it happened but how did we get here? I mean, I don't even know where "here" is for you. And… and why us? What did we do to deserve this? I need you to know that I'm so sorry Micah. I am so fucking sorry for all of this. And then… then I need you to come back. Because I'm falling to pieces without you and everyday I'm living a lie and I just… I'm sorry I couldn't be brave for you. Or for Blaine. I'm sorry my dad outed you while I sat there and let it happen. I just… I'm sorry I couldn't be for you what you were for me. And that's why I can't send this to you, even though god, I wish I could. But this is me doing what I didn't do before. This is me being brave for you._

_Love,_

_Shane_


	2. The Second Letter

There are several things that most people accepted as fact that simply did not make sense to Shane. For instance, things like "think before you act" seemed to go way over his head. On the whole, he was very much okay with this fact, and assumed it was simply the rest of the world that didn't really add up. But it was only after he wrote the second letter, which he had every intention of sending, did he understand something. He finally realised why people sometimes kept things from the people they love. To protect them. To save them. Or in some cases, to save themselves.

_Dear Micah, _

_I wonder if you still remember. You were wearing a white t shirt and blue jeans, fairly standard. You told me later it was because you didn't want to draw attention to yourself. You were sitting on the steps reading and I can honestly say I have never seen anyone react to a book quite the way you did. It was as if I was reading along with you, with the way your nose would wrinkle in amusement and your jaw would drop in suspense. And all I could think was how on earth you had managed to stay invisible for so long. Because for me… for me you were suddenly the only thing that really stood out. That was the first time I saw you Micah, and I didn't realise I'd been staring until you looked up and gave me this tiny, hesitant smile and I could have died right then. The first time I met you, I fell in love with you._

_And I need you to know that… I've never stopped. I wish I could say it's just because I didn't let myself get over you but that's just not true. I just…I never met anyone who could ever compare. Truth is I did try. I tried and I tried to forget, to move on. Not for me, but for you. Because I've already accepted that I fucked everything up with you, I don't like it but I can handle it and I thought by moving on I'd be doing us both a favour. Except… I couldn't. What I had with you was real and… I guess… I was starting to think I'd never feel that way again._

_Until I met him. His name is Reed and god, you would love him. You were always in awe of artists, the way they could do with their paints what you could do with your pens. Well, Reed… He's talented and beautiful and I think this could really be it._

_I don't know what the point of this is. I guess I just need you to know. I thought the only way to move on was to get over you… But I think I realise now that even though I love Reed, even though I'm happy now…_

_I will never stop loving you._

_Yours,_

_Shane_


	3. The Third Letter

_Dear Micah,_

_I don't really know what to say. I don't know if I have anything to say. But I also know that if I don't do this now, it'll be too late. Which is stupid right? Because it already is. Far, far too late._

_You had this book. I mean, you had a lot of books, but I know that you can already tell which one I'm talking about. That book. It was a more of a fairy tale, really. You told me that even though it was a kids book- one you'd had for years, even though you'd read so many amazing books since then, it was still your favourite. I thought that was adorable, but in all honesty, I didn't see it. It was a great story, sure. But things like that… they don't happen. That theory of mine was proved correct when you left. There's nothing romantic about being separated. There's nothing beautiful about waiting, and waiting. And when you feel like it's hopeless, there won't always be someone there to save you._

_I should have realised. I should have known as soon as I saw you again, that you'd do exactly what you had always done. You would open my eyes. You would take all I knew to be true and turn it upside down. I don't know what possessed you to do it, Micah. I… I broke your heart and a part of mine when I told you about Reed. Why didn't you leave then? Do the kind of thing I would have done and just… run? This time, not to protect anyone else. Just… run away to protect yourself? Why did you have to be so damn brave? Why did you come looking for me? Why was it that when you knew I was okay, you went back in for Reed? And why was it my name you were saying over and over again? Why… why is it you who's gone?_

_I guess I know the answer to that though. Because you're you. You're Micah. You like carrot cake and new books and the smell of rain. You also like fairy tales. I get that now. Because Reed, is my prince. And you…_

_You are my hero._

_Always,_

_Shane_


End file.
